Belonging
by dreamerinfic
Summary: Rose Tyler has moved back into the TARDIS and the Master's world has come to a crashing halt. No more shagging the Doctor at every opportunity. His lover has abandoned him. It's time to stage a rebellion, take back control and get rid of Rose for good.
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS was getting crowded.

Since the Master had joined the Doctor involuntarily on his endless, inane journey he'd met more humans than he cared to remember and it seemed that more than a few of them had moved in to the Doctor's dilapidated machine. The first few he hadn't minded so much. They stayed away from him as much as possible and he was able to do as he pleased without too much interference. But this latest addition was more than he could bear. At least before her he'd had the distraction of shagging the Doctor at every possible opportunity.

They'd been in bed, the Doctor writhing and gasping underneath him when the cloister bell had begun to sound, both so mindless with need they'd barely heard it. He'd held the Doctor down firmly and brought them both to climax before acknowledging that they needed to get up and see what was causing the alarm. That was the last time the Doctor had been in his bed, the last time he'd held the other Time Lord in his arms, made him shiver with need and beg for release. And oh how he missed it.

The drums had been growing steadily louder since that night, his need for violence warring with his desire for the Doctor. The living situation in the TARDIS combined with the Doctor's utter dismissal of him had angered him beyond comprehension and he was becoming increasingly aware that it was time to enact his plan, to take back control, to put the Doctor back where he belonged.

He'd hated Rose on sight. But then, he'd hated her even before he'd seen her, hated how she still held control over the Doctor even when she was in a different universe. He'd watched him pine for her and listened to him cry out her name in the throes of passion.

And then she had returned. As he had watched them run towards each other he had felt an overwhelming urge to end Ms. Tyler's life abruptly and painfully but he had known that he would lose the Doctor forever if he did that. And so he had reined in his self control and watched the reunion with disgust on his face and ice in his hearts. In that moment he'd begun to plan for the day when he could do away with the annoying human for good.

Because he'd practiced self-control he'd endured weeks of hell on board the TARDIS. Weeks of watching them look longingly into each other's eyes, weeks of being ignored by the one he wanted to control more than any other, weeks of lying awake at night knowing that the Doctor was with her, loving her, inside her, while he tossed and turned and grew frustrated with unspent need.

But now was the time to act. He was so ready to be finished with this group of happy homemakers. So ready to have the Doctor back where he belonged. The Master finished his final calculations and moved cautiously through the darkened halls of the TARDIS towards the console room. The black gloves he'd slipped on had been hand made for him on a recent planetary excursion. He'd had to pay handsomely but he'd had them treated with a specialized compound that would prevent the cantankerous machine from sensing which Time Lord caressed her keys. The isomorphic controls would still prevent the TARDIS from responding to his coordinates but simple orders would be obeyed.

Coordinates didn't matter right now anyway, his chief concern was getting back what was his. His fingers flew across the keyboard quickly and at his command a copper colored box slid out from underneath the controls. He pulled a key from his pocket, a key he'd acquired earlier in the day when he'd searched the Doctor's room.

The hidden box opened easily. Inside were assorted weapons gathered from far flung galaxies along with several items he recognized as the 21st century weapons of Captain Jack, his laser screwdriver was not immediately visible but was tucked away in the shimmering lining. He took it out carefully, inspecting it for any signs of tampering or abuse. He weighed it in his palm, adjusted the controls and tested the settings. He smiled broadly. It felt as if a missing piece of his body had been reattached. At last he felt that he could turn the tables on the Doctor, take control of this excruciating house party, maybe take over a planet or two and while he was at it he'd force that silly little blonde human out of the Doctor's bed, preferably vaporizing her in the process. He could barely contain his excitement as he thought about enacting his plan. He took a few more items from the weapons box and stuffed them in his pockets, thanking Rasilon that they were bigger on the inside and then he shut it tight and returned it to its hiding place.

The lights on the TARDIS console blinked, a message flashing across the screen in Gallifreyan symbols. The Master sneered at the screen, so the machine had known it was him. She was giving him a chance to put the weapons back and return to his room. If he didn't, she would warn the Doctor. He rolled his eyes, so she was going to play the tattletale and treat him like some errant schoolboy.

The Master laughed. "Do you honestly think I'm scared of him…of you? Do you really think he even cares anymore? He's forgotten about you the same way he's forgotten about me. If you're not blonde he just doesn't give a damn anymore."

The lights blinked angrily, the floor shook violently and the Master was knocked to the floor.

"Big mistake." He pulled himself to his feet and grabbed the mallet that hung from the controls. He swung hard, shattering the monitor. As glass rained down around his feet he telepathically connected with the rebellious machine, warning, threatening, daring her to go against him. The TARDIS sensed his unbalance, realized that with a few well placed whacks and some re-wiring he could send them all spinning into the void. Her lights dimmed in submission.

"Maybe you are smarter than you look."

The noise and the commotion woke Martha and sent her running to the console room. "Doctor! What's wrong?" But as she ran into the room it wasn't the Doctor that greeted her. Her eyes widened in alarm as she took in the destruction. She turned to run. Her only thought to warn the Doctor. She heard him behind her, chasing her. The Master caught her in a headlock before she made it out of the room.

"Why Miss Jones, I'm offended. Don't you enjoy my company anymore?"

She clawed at his suit coat and kicked at his legs trying to free herself, "I've never enjoyed your company you twisted, psychopathic…"

"Shhhhh," the Master warned as he tightened his grip and cut off her air.

"What are you doing?" Martha gasped out in a hushed panic.

"Why Martha Jones, you surprise me, you're usually so insightful. Let me give you a little clue, I'm taking over this little pleasure cruise."

Deftly he fished a taser out of his pocket. In one swift movement Martha Jones went limp in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The Master made his way silently through the empty halls of the TARDIS. It appeared that the other humans were all still sleeping soundly in their beds. All except Rose. He knew where she was.

He stopped outside the Doctor's door and listened. Familiar sounds echoed from within. The moans, gasps and whimpers reverberated in his head louder than the drums. His forehead fell against the door and his mouth opened helplessly. He'd waited for this moment and it had come. They were together inside, his goal was within his grasp. As his fingers tapped out the drumbeat his plans began to fray. His only thought was to get Rose Tyler away from the Doctor, destroy her, take back what belonged to him. His vision blurred, then narrowed…his eyes focused on the lock.

Before he knew what he was doing the laser screwdriver was in his hand. He twisted the handle harshly, adjusting the setting by feel. The Master took aim and prepared to fire. Suddenly a wave of intense pleasure washed through him, crippling him, dropping him to his knees, the screwdriver dropping forgotten to the floor as he gasped for breathe. A loud groan echoed from within. The Doctor…he'd connected with the Doctor telepathically. His guard was down, he was vulnerable and somehow the other Time Lord's feelings had transferred to him. He struggled to get to his feet, struggled for air, struggled to fight the wave of emotion flowing through him for a woman he detested in every way.

Before he had time to complete any of these tasks Jack appeared behind him. A swift punch to the kidneys sent the Master sprawling to the floor. Pain fought with pleasure, the need to fight back warred with the need for release.

The door opened and there stood the Doctor, dressing gown hanging loosely on his lean frame. He looked in confusion from the Master to Jack and then back again, his eyes narrowing.

"What's going on here?"

"I wish I knew," replied Jack, the other Time Lord still sprawled at his feet.

As they talked the Master at last managed to catch his breath. Rolling to the side he reached for the laser screwdriver.

"No!" Jack yelled in warning and dived towards weapon but the shot had already been fired. The laser blast hit the Doctor hard in the shoulder as Jack landed on the Master and pinned him in place. He kicked and fought, struggling to get free but Jack was holding him tight. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the blonde kneeling over the Doctor's unconscious form. He was bleeding from the shoulder.

"Rose, get him to the bed. Wake Martha, he needs a doctor." Jack ordered.

Rose wiped away tears as she looked at Jack blankly.

"Now !" He yelled, sending her swiftly into motion.

Jack pulled the Master roughly to his feet and propelled him down the hallway at breakneck speed away from the fallen Doctor.

"Where are you taking me, Captain? Last time I checked the Doctor hadn't installed a dungeon in this wreck."

"I'll make do," Jack replied cryptically.

To his surprise Jack drug him into the Master's own bedroom and threw him down on the bed. "Really Jack, I didn't think I was your type," the Master laughed. "All that time together on the Valient and you never acted like you enjoyed my attentions."

Jack's only response was a guttural growl as he handcuffed the Master to the headboard.

"If this is your idea of punishment you need to rethink some things."

Jack turned a murderous look on him, "If he dies I will kill you slowly and painfully as many times as I have to to end your miserable life."

The Master rolled his eyes in exasperation, "He's a Time Lord not some fragile human. He won't die, he'll regenerate."

"I happen to like this version."

Suddenly a calm seriousness descended over the Master's features as he looked up at his would-be captor. Jack thought he may have detected a catch in his voice as he replied softly, "I do to."

"Then why?" Jack asked as he struggled to understand.

"I wasn't aiming for him."


	3. Chapter 3

"We need Martha," Rose lamented as she applied pressure to the Doctor's still bleeding wound.

"You don't think the Master…?" Donna let the question fall as she looked around at the worried faces surrounding the bed.

Jack just shook his head, "I don't know, but before we can find out we've got to get that bleeding stopped."

"I'll run to the infirmary and get supplies," Donna offered helpfully. Jack nodded in response but she doubted that Rose had even heard her.

Before she could get to the door Jack grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Donna, don't go near him. He's dangerous. I mean it."

Donna disliked being ordered around, but she knew Jack meant well. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

He didn't like that answer. They were in a crisis situation here. The Doctor was seriously injured and Martha was missing, he'd be damned if he'd lose another member of their crew. He tightened his grip on Donna's arm and tried again.

"I mean it, stay away from him. Do you understand."

"Yes, father," Donna answered flippantly before yanking away from his grasp and starting for the infirmary. Jack watched her go, a worried frown on his face.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" at the sound of her voice his gaze turned back to Rose.

Jack didn't know how to answer her, couldn't answer her. The Master was locked up for now but Jack knew how dangerous he could be. If the drums had taken over again they could all be in grave danger.

When he looked at Rose he saw the depth of her love for the Doctor. There seemed to be nothing that could ever separate her from him…but the Master, Jack thought morosely.

He knew about the relationship between the two Time Lords. He knew that they were lovers, had been lovers for a very long time Jack suspected. There was a familiarity between the two of them that only came from a long intimate association. And yet there was enmity there also. The two men warred with each other and fought epic battles across uncharted universes, but when they loved their minds merged, melded. Jack had seen it happen on the Valiant as the Doctor was taken in front of him, seemingly against his will. But there had been a subtle submission in the Doctor, as if there was an unspoken understanding between the two of them. And when they had come together it had been unlike anything Jack had ever known in all his years of experience. He'd been unable to look away.

When the Doctor had brought the Master on board the TARDIS the sleeping arrangements had been obvious enough. Jack had often wondered at how they could be such bitter enemies one moment and such close bed partners the next.

Of course, he couldn't tell Rose any of this. It was the Doctor's place to tell her and Jack was certain that the subject of past lovers hadn't come up any time over the last few weeks with the two of them.

One thing was certain, if anyone's life was in danger right now it was Rose's. The Master's words to him earlier echoed in his mind. He hadn't been aiming for the Doctor. Jack filled in the blanks to complete the thought…He'd been aiming at Rose.

Donna gathered the supplies they needed and started back to the others. She stopped along the way to call out for Martha and check various rooms but there was no answer, she had simply vanished. She knew Martha was capable of taking care of herself but where was she? After the Master's attack there seemed to be only one explanation.

His room loomed before her and she stopped outside and listened. Metal clanged against metal as he fought his bonds trying to get free. Curses in every language she recognized and some she didn't drifted through the door. The Time Lord did have a very colorful vocabulary. Then came a more menacing sound…an underlying rhythm being tapped out. The drums.

They were kept under control while he and the Doctor were together but now…they had driven him to this. She had always known that he wasn't completely trustworthy, that his madness was never really gone, just well hidden. But now, without the Doctor to counter that madness there was no telling what he had done with Martha. She put a hand to her mouth, worry washing over her, making her careless. She had to find out where Martha was and if she was still alive.

The door slid open at her command and she stepped carefully inside. The Master went perfectly still in his bonds. A strange smile on his lips, as if he'd known she would come to him.

"Hooray, a visitor. Come to let me loose?" he questioned good naturedly.

Donna shook her head, "I've come to find out what you've done with Martha."

But the Master had other things on his mind and voiced a question of his own, "Is the Doctor still himself?"

"What d'you mean?"

"He's still injured, he hasn't regenerated?" the Master tried again.

"Yeah, he's still injured. What d'you think all these bandages are for?"

The Master sighed and rolled his eyes at her, "Are you just here to annoy me to death."

Donna huffed and started again, "Where is Martha? Have you killed her? Is she alive?"

He let out a mad laugh, "Oh no, I'm not telling you. That's my little secret."

Donna was getting very worried, she was yelling now, "Please, at least tell me if she's alive."

"Bring me Rose and I'll tell her where Martha is."

"What did you say?"

The Master spoke very slowly and clearly this time. Suddenly, he didn't resemble a madman at all, but a man very in control of his situation. "Bring me Rose Tyler. I will only tell her the whereabouts of Martha Jones."

Donna nodded mutely then turned and ran from the room, locking the door tightly behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've done all I can for him," Jack said softly as he ran an hand over the bandage. All those years treating battlefield wounds had definitely taught him a thing or two about medicine. He looked up at the girls and noted their worry filled faces. He shook his head. "He's lost a lot of blood. We just have to hope that his body can repair itself without regenerating."

"He'll be fine," Rose declared shakily.

"Yeah, he will," Donna agreed quietly and put an arm around Rose's shoulders.

Jack looked down at the Doctor's still form. He was ghostly pale and his breath was coming in shallow gasps. Jack laid a hand on his forehead. The Doctor's skin was still cool to the touch but his body temperature was lower than theirs. It was impossible to tell if he was feverish.

"He didn't mean to hurt him."

"Don't, Donna," Jack demanded sharply.

"But maybe he could help. He could tell if he had a temperature or not. He could look into his mind, see if he's in pain."

"No!" came Jack's angry response, "I will not ask that monster for help."

"Even for the Doctor?" Donna prodded.

Jack pointed at the wounded man on the bed, "He destroyed the Doctor."

Donna shook her head sadly, "He loves him."

Rose had barely been listening to their exchange but at Donna's words her head came up and focused on Donna's face, on the calm assurance in her voice…The Master hadn't wished to harm the Doctor. But he had. If he loved the Doctor why would he harm him?

She gasped as a thought struck her. Jack was beside her in an instant.

"Rose, are you ok?"

She looked up at Jack with wide, shocked eyes, "It was me, wasn't it? He was trying to kill me?"

"No."

"He's dying because of me."

"Don't think like that. It's not true," Jack tried to reassure her.

She looked at Donna standing sad and silent beside the Doctor's bed, "Tell me the truth," Rose pleaded.

"Yeah," Donna nodded slowly, "He was trying to kill you."

"Why?" she breathed out the question.

Jack shot her a look, begging her not to tell the Doctor's secret, not now. Donna just shook her head at both of them, she couldn't answer, wouldn't have even without Jack's warning.

"Maybe we should get some air," Donna suggested, taking Rose's hand and leading her towards the door. Rose looked back over her shoulder, reluctant to leave.

"It's alright," Donna patted her shoulder, "We won't go far."

Rose looked pointedly at Jack, "If anything changes…"

"I'll let you know…Right away." Jack finished.

Donna ushered Rose out the door but as she turned to follow Jack caught her eye. Silently he mouthed, "Not…A…Word."

Donna nodded in response.

Martha woke slowly. Her head pounded, her body ached and her mind whirled. In her first moments of awareness questions flooded in. Where was she? What had happened to her? What had the Master done? Why was everything so white?

All she could see in every direction was white. There was no substance to it, no texture, no light. Just white. It was a kind of nothingness she'd never experienced before. There was nothing to touch, nothing to smell, nothing to see. She couldn't even be positive that she was conscious. It seemed more plausible that she was still lost in her own mind.

She looked down at herself. There things seemed more real. Her hands she could see, her body, her shoes. But she seemed to be walking on air.

She called out, yelled screamed but her voice merely echoed around her.

Confused and defeated she closed her eyes, hugged her knees and began to cry. She thought of her parents back in London. If this was her end, if this nothingness was Heaven…or Hell…none of them would even know to mourn her.

"Doctor, please…" she pleaded with the nothingness hoping that he could hear her, hoping that he was nearby. But there was no response.

Donna and Rose walked in silence through the halls of the TARDIS each lost in their own thoughts. Donna was thinking about the Master's directive. Bring Rose to him and he would tell her where to find Martha. Now here she was with Rose, alone and walking towards his room. Should she take her there? Should she trust that he wouldn't kill her on sight?

Donna looked at the young, blonde girl beside her. She was so in love with the Doctor that she'd been totally unaware of the Master's situation, totally blinded to the looks he cast their way, the jealous glares, the looks of longing, of blatant desire. One thing Donna was certain of was that she didn't want to be the one to tell Rose about the relationship. But she knew that if she took her to the Master the subject was bound to come up.

Donna shook her head to clear it then squeezed the girls hand and broke the silence, "So, where should we go?"

Rose shocked her with her quick and confident reply, "I want to talk to the Master."


	5. Chapter 5

Donna's mind raced. Rose wanted to talk to the Master. What should she do? Should she let her?

"Listen, Are you sure? I'm not so sure that's a great idea," Donna tried to discourage Rose from her chosen path.

The younger girl turned to look her full in the eyes and gave her a determined look, "Donna, I have to know what's going on here. The Master might be able to help and Jack's never going to allow that. Maybe I can talk to him, get him to understand."

Donna shook her head, "He's not going to understand, Rose. He wants to kill you."

"I'm not afraid of him. The only thing I'm worried about right now is losing the Doctor."

They stood in front of the Master's door now. Donna could hear the chains that bound him to the bed rattling and clanking against the headboard. She wasn't sure what would happen if Rose went in there but she was sure it wouldn't be good.

Donna stepped in front of the door, "I can't let you do this."

Rose pushed her. Donna pushed back. They began to struggle as Rose fought to get to the door. Suddenly the door slid open and both women found themselves tumbling into the room.

Donna immediately climbed to her feet and bent to lend Rose a hand. Applause sounded from the bed as both sets of eyes swung around to find the Master lounging in his suit, hands free, with a victorious smirk on his face.

"How did you get loose?" Donna questioned.

"Magic," he replied and then giggled happily. Smoothly, the Master rose to his feet and went to stand directly in front of the blonde girl. He looked her up and down and then shook his head in disgust, "I just don't understand it."

"Understand what?"

"What he sees in you."

"He loves me."

The Master laughed in earnest, "He loves me," the Master mimicked in a little girl falsetto. "You think after 900 years he would choose a fragile little human child over someone he's known since childhood, someone who knows everything about him, his home, his family, his hopes and dreams, someone who knows what his true name is? Do you honestly think he would choose you."

"He did, didn't he? That's why you hate me. That's why the Doctor's lying wounded and unconscious."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," the Master replied hotly.

"No, you meant to hurt me," she stated matter of factly.

His hand shot out to wrap tightly around her throat. In an instant he had her pushed up against the wall, struggling for breath.

"No!" Donna lunged at him, pulling at his arm, fighting to free Rose.

"Get off me," he fought her off, maintaining his grip on Rose's throat.

Her vision was fading, Donna's form just a blur of red as she began to lose consciousness.

"Let her go you!" Donna screamed as she jumped on the Master's back and pulled with all her might.

The Master's hold broke and Rose collapsed in a limp heap on the floor. Donna was thrown back against the door, her head hitting with a dull thud. She slipped to the floor beside Rose.

A wry smile curled the Master's lips as he looked at the two women lying prone before him, "Would you ladies like to know where Martha is? Why don't I take you for a little visit."

A door opened on the blank whiteness of the room and Martha's head shot up. "Master!" she yelled and ran as fast she could towards the black suited man. He quickly deposited an unconscious Donna on the floor of the room and slammed the door behind him. Martha knelt on the floor by Donna's side, automatically reaching in to feel for a pulse. Finding the other woman alive she began examining her for injuries. Just as she found the lump on the back of her head the door opened again. This time she barely caught a glimpse of the Master as he threw Rose over the threshold and locked the door tight.

Rose's face was nearly as white as the room in which the three women were now trapped. Martha checked her pulse and found it faint, her breath coming in shallow little gasps.

"No, no, no…Rose…You're not going to die. You're not going to let the Master win, do you hear me? You can't leave the Doctor again. It will kill him…If the Master hasn't already done that."

Donna moaned and blinked her eyes blearily as Martha bent to work over Rose.

"Doctor?" came Donna's confused voice.

Martha looked up in time to see an image of the Doctor fading from sight near the door. She gasped and jumped up to run to him, but he had disappeared…like a ghost.

The Master drew a pistol out of his pocket and made sure it was ready to fire. He slid the door open slowly…cautiously. Jack stood beside the bed, staring down at the still form of the Doctor.

"There's been no change. I was beginning to wonder where you two had gotten off to. Thought maybe you'd gone looking for Martha again," Jack said without turning around.

"Oh, they couldn't find Martha. She's safely tucked away somewhere only advanced beings with more than imposable thumbs would think to look."

Jack whirled, eyes wide with shock, "No…What have you…"

The Master pulled the trigger.

The handcuffs he'd freed himself from earlier were now fastened tightly around Jack's wrists and he made quick work of tying his feet together with a belt he found in the Doctor's wardrobe. Quickly locating one of his least favourite ties in the Doctor's collection he used it as a makeshift gag in hopes of stifling any further interruptions from the still dead man.

Dragging him clear of the bed the Master raised the gun once more and fired directly into the man's heart, just for good measure. He wanted to make sure the freak stayed dead for as long as possible. He spared a brief thought for those months on board the Valiant when he'd tortured and killed Jack in every way he could think of. It had been wonderful entertainment…and a wonderful means of torture for the Doctor.

His smile faded, the euphoria of killing and maiming gone as he turned his thoughts back towards his fallen lover. He had to get into his mind, fix whatever damage had been done, get him back where he belonged.

The Master sat gently on the side of the bed and placed his fingertips on the side of the Doctor's head. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and stepped inside the mind of the only other Time Lord in existence.

It was dark and quiet. A soft green glow similar to the light from the TARDIS console was the only interruption to the utter blankness of the Doctor's mind. The Master wandered further in, looking around the darkness he spotted the outline of a door. He crossed quickly to it and turned the handle.

The light was bright and blinding and white. After the darkness of the main room the Master had to shield his eyes. As he blinked and looked around he realized there was nothing in the room, nothing but white. It was a zero room. As his eyes adjusted he began his search. "Doctor," he called out but got no reply.

The Master took a step forward, mist swirled around the ankles of his black, tailored suit. Then he saw him, the Doctor, leaning against what must be the wall of the room, though no wall was visible to the naked eye. His knees were drawn up to his chest, the back of his head propped against some invisible surface.

"Doctor," the Master tried again, rushing over to him as fast as the nothingness surrounding his feet would allow. As he grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders the Master caught a ghost of an image out of the corner of his eye. The three women he had thrown into the TARDIS's zero room moments before. Transparent and vague, they were gone from sight before he was even certain of what he'd seen.

"What are you doing?" the Master asked the silent figure before him. "Are you trying to save your precious pets? Are you and that beast of a TARDIS making some kind of telepathic connection with them?" The Master smirked at the unconscious form of the Doctor, "I don't think so." Then he pulled him close and pressed his lips to his with a punishing force.


	6. Chapter 6

Gripping the sides of the Doctor's face to get a better angle, he parted his lips and slipped his tongue inside. The Doctor moaned in response. The Master deepened the kiss even more and reached a hand down to unbutton the Doctor's trousers. As he found his way inside the Doctor suddenly came to come to consciousness. He began to push at the Master's chest, breaking the passionate kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"I should think that would be obvious, Doctor," the Master replied as he began to fondle the Doctor in earnest.

The other Time Lord gasped in response while he pushed half heartedly at the Master's chest, "We can't do this. It's not right."

"I beg to differ. We're perfectly alone in the confines of your mind. What better place to have a little fun?"

The Doctor's eyes rolled back in his head as the Master continued to stroke him. "You…you…hurt…them," he managed to gasp out in protest.

The Master let out a harsh laugh, "Of course I hurt them. They were getting in the way."

"Of what?"

"Of this," he replied, kissing him passionately once more, "Of us."

"You tried to kill Rose because of sex," the Doctor asked incredulously.

"Not just because of sex, although that's as good a reason as any. Not that I need a good excuse to strangle that annoying little bitch."

With a mighty shove the Doctor sent the Master sprawling to the floor. Quickly fastening his trousers he rose to his feet and stood over the Master, "How dare you talk about her like that? How dare you even think about harming her."

The Master lounged nonchalantly on the mist shrouded floor, "I think, for the moment, that I hold all the cards. You are incapacitated, all of your companions have been neutralized and I…" a sly grin spread across his face, "I am in control. So I do dare, Doctor. I dare quite a lot."

The Doctor looked down at him with a hint of pity in his eyes, "And then what? Do you really expect me to follow you all over the universe watching you torture and hurt people, after you kill my companions. If you go through with it…If you harm any of them in any way, I will fight you with every ounce of my strength for as long as I live. Things will never be as they were between us again."

The Master rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, but the Doctor could see that he sat up straighter, his eyes glinting with internal machinations.

"Ok…I promise I won't kill them," he said at last.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to roll his eyes. He didn't even deign to reply, but merely turned and walked away across the white expanse.

The Master scrambled to his feet and followed, "Didn't you hear me? I said I wouldn't kill them."

"It's not what you said," the Doctor shot back over his shoulder, "It's what you didn't say. You didn't say you wouldn't torture them, or maim them, or have someone else kill them."

"We'll just drop them off somewhere then," the Master replied.

"Where?"

"Uhhh…" The Master's brain flipped through a dozen planets occupied by those that would gladly kill humans for sport, but one look at the Doctor's face told him the answer he had to give.

"Earth," he said finally.

"When?" persisted the Doctor.

An image of a t-rex flashed in the Master's mind, "I don't know when," he answered vaguely, "Whatever time we come across."

The Doctor shot him an exasperated look.

"I can't just abandon them.

"Why not?"

"Because they're my friends," the Doctor answered simply.

"We're friends too. In fact, we've been friends since we were 8 years old."

The Doctor turned to face him, "Friends? After all the years of war between us, centuries of you trying to destroy everything that I love."

The drums abated, just for a moment and the Master's face showed such longing, such need. The Doctor was sharply reminded of his old school friend, before he was changed by the insistent call of the drums.

"I'd call us friends…we were so much more once," there was a long pause as the Master warred with himself. His next words came out on a sneer as the drums took over once again, louder and more insistent than ever. "You used to love me."

The Doctor reached out to him, his long fingers brushing down the front of the tailored suit. "We're…it's…complicated."

The Master shook his head emphatically, "No," he almost yelled into the deep recesses of the Doctor's consciousness, "You are mine."

Yanking the Doctor to him and trapping his arms in a vice like grip the Master took his lips harshly, punishing, bruising his mouth as he plundered. Biting and nipping at the tender flesh he had captured the Master was vaguely aware of a shape forming at the corner of his vision…No…three shapes.

As the Doctor's female companions came fully into focus just out of his line of vision the Doctor struggled for breath, his cock hardening against his will. He felt the Master's hand grip him, felt him take him in his mouth. As the Doctor threw his head back and cried out his release the Master's eyes twinkled. The blissfully unaware Time Lord had just shown Rose the true nature of their relationship. His gutteral moans and whimpers echoed around the zero room as Martha, Donna, and Rose faded from sight.

The Doctor was his.


	7. Chapter 7

Belonging Ch. 7

As the scene faded before the women, Martha turned away, her eyes closed tight against the Doctor's indiscretion. Donna turned towards the others, "Well, that was a strange hallucination."

Rose stood staring hard at the place where the men had disappeared, her face the picture of shock.

Donna looked at her worriedly, "Rose, don't think about it. It was just a trick of the mind, a hallucination. All this white in this blasted room is playing tricks on us.

"I'm not so sure," Martha mused, "we saw an image of the Doctor before. It's almost as if the Tardis was projecting his image to us. Maybe he was trying to help us."

"How was what we just saw helping us?" Donna asked incredulously.

Martha shook her head, "I don't think we were meant to see that. I think the Master got in the way."

"It's the truth isn't it," Rose said flatly, still staring at the spot where the Time Lords had been, the Doctor's head thrown back in rapture, his long fingers wrapped tightly through the Master's hair, his lank form straining as he came in his lover's mouth.

Donna and Martha exchanged a pitying look before turning to face the younger girl. "Rose," Martha began carefully, while Donna put a comforting hand on her arm. "I might be wrong, maybe it was just an illusion."

"Yeah," Rose replied, "But you two aren't shocked by what you saw. You know don't you?" She turned to them, a hurt look in her eyes. "That's why he hates me," she said matter-of-factly, "they're lovers."

Donna just patted her shoulder, unable to confirm the truth that had been there for all to see. Neither woman knew what to say under the circumstances.

A tear rolled down Rose's face, "Why didn't he tell me? Ever since I've been back…he's been here…they've been…"

"No," Martha countered, "they haven't been. That's why he hates you. Because you interrupted his time with the Doctor."

"If it helps," Donna put in, "I think things were mostly one-sided."

Rose gave her a doubtful look, "That didn't look one-sided."

The older woman gave her shoulders a little squeeze of encouragement.

"I know you've had a shock, and I'm sorry. But we've got bigger problems here," Martha said seriously.

Donna gave her a reproachful look.

"Look," Martha persisted, "Whatever is going on between the Doctor and the Master isn't important right now. We've got to get out of here. What the Master has planned for us can't be good. And I have a bad feeling about all this nothingness."

Donna nodded in agreement while Rose wiped her tears away and straightened up and looked around. The white landscape was unbroken in every direction.

"Ok," began Rose, "where should we start?"

"There was a door over there," Martha pointed a few paces behind them where there appeared to be nothing but a vast white expanse, "I think we should start searching for some kind of solid surface."

The three women broke apart and began to search, arms outstretched, for a way out of their prison.

Donna sighed, "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

The Doctor lay bare and spent in the Master's arms, the other Time Lord stroking his damp chest while holding him in a loose embrace. Sated as he was, he could almost forget his responsibilities, could almost see his life without companions, without attachments, just the last two Time Lords in existence running through the universe together. Almost…

"This is how it should be. Just the two of us," the Master whispered into his ear. "You belong with me."

The Doctor frowned, the possessiveness in the Master's statement making him uneasy.

"What? You mean you're not pining for Lucy?" he said with a half-hearted smile.

His lover let out a dismissive harrumph, "Poor, poor, forgotten Lucy," He said sarcastically, "She was just a pawn, a means to an end."

"What end was that?"

"World domination of course…Oh, and You," the Master stated with a sharp twist of the Doctor's nipple.

The other man bit his lip to stifle his gasp of pain. Looking up he caught the Master smiling down on him, a look of utter self-satisfaction on his face.

"The others…my companions, all the ones you hurt…for this."

The Doctor carefully extracted himself from the Master's grasp, his mind sharpening with purpose he stood over the Master.

"Jack, Martha, Martha's family, Donna, Rose…they're all just pawns to you, nothing more. The only person you care about is yourself."

The Master's eyes narrowed as he stood to face his accuser, "I care about you," he countered.

The Doctor shook his head, "I think you've forgotten one thing."

"What's that?"

"This is MY mind."

Immediately sky high walls appeared in every direction, surrounding the Master. Suddenly he was cut off from the man he'd just made love to.

"No!," he yelled, pounding hard on the nearest wall, "Doctor!"

Slowly he felt his consciousness being pushed out. He watched the walls grow further away as he was pulled backward. As he came to consciousness a sharp burning pain erupted in his side.

The Master cried out, falling to the floor as the Doctor shot up, running from the room, sonic screwdriver still smoking in his hand.

The Master writhed in pain on the floor, letting out a strangled sob. After a moment he struggled to his feet, clamped a hand over his injured side and went after the Doctor. He'd only gone a few steps when his legs flew out from under him. Jack let out a loud grunt as the Master tripped over him, his ribs ached, but at least he was alive. Jack glanced up at the Master who was once again struggling to his feet, then heading a bit unsteadily towards the door. Jack wasn't sure he knew exactly what was going on, but in the Master's present condition, his money was on the Doctor.


End file.
